Heartbeat
by DaChocolat
Summary: After an intimate night Mirajane wakes up and realizes what happened. / Fremi/Mirafreed Oneshot


**This is just a short oneshot inspired by a drawing on tumblr. I just had to write something for it because it gave me so many feels, so I hope you enjoy this little thing! I'll put the link to the drawing at the end of this. :)**

* * *

When Mirajane woke up from deep sleep the sun hadn't begun to rise yet. Blinking her eyes open nothing but darkness greeted her and she was barely able to make out shapes of some furniture. Eventually though it was enough to make her realize that this was her room but her focus quickly shifted towards _something else_.

It was impossible not to notice the arms around her naked form and the evenly naked body pressed up against her back and for a moment slight panic overcame the barmaid, memories of the night only slowly reassuring her that she hadn't woken up in a horrible situation. Mira was unable to remember what happened before a certain someone brought her home, all she knew was that she had felt insecure and miserable about something and alcohol had seemed more tempting than she'd like to admit now. It wasn't like her to consume this burning liquid in bad times and moods but now as she began to remember bit by bit of what transpired after she'd slept a little and calmed down she couldn't seem to focus on that part anymore.

Her breath hitched, cheeks flushing deeply and while the darkness of the room would conceal the color perfectly she could feel the heat burn in her skin. Mira hardly dared to move with Freed holding her this close, especially because they both hadn't bothered to put on some clothes after a time of wonderful intimacy. No, she remembered… she remembered that they had just held each other, caressed each other gently and eventually fell asleep in the same position she had just woken up in. He had taken care of her and made sure that she was alright. Yes, he had been hesitant at first even when she only asked him to kiss her and Mirajane realized that he probably worried to take advantage of her state.

But it wasn't like that. Admittedly she didn't have the highest tolerance for alcohol and a small amount of the wrong mix could already send her tumbling slightly and give her a dizzy feeling. After she got some sleep and drank some water it was better and whilst she wasn't entirely sober she wasn't drunk enough to make bad decisions. No, apparently it had been the right amount of booze she needed to gather all her courage and ask him without causing harm to anyone and Mirajane worried her lower lip gently before an inevitable smile sneaked onto her beautiful face as she realized; _Freed had kissed her_. They had slept with each other. Could she hope? Could it really be that he returned her feelings? If there was something she knew than it was that the rune mage wouldn't just play with anyone's feelings like this and given the fact that he even worried to do something wrong…

Sudden excitement and positive nervousness overwhelmed her, now feeling a bit of the remaining bliss in her body and while the thought did make her feel even hotter she didn't care that they were both naked still. She cautiously tried to turn around nonetheless, not wanting to ruin Freed's slumber as she stirred and somehow managed to end up facing him. The man uttered the quietest of grumbles and Mirajane could feel her heart begin to pound faster in her chest when the rune mage immediately tried to pull her close again in his sleep.

 _This had to be a dream, right?_ All of it, starting the moment she searched for Freed and beg him to bring her back from the guild hall. Yet all she could think of was just how utterly _real_ it felt. The slight remaining dizziness in her mind, the feeling of bliss, her and Freed's body entwined after they had been one. _I love you._ She had said it, she really had.

More detailed memories began to fill her and her fingers gently brushed along his chest. Mirajane remembered the softness of his lips against her own, remembered his taste and how his body rocked against hers. Kisses shared and spread all over her skin, mingled gasps and moans until the passionate fire that had sparked from the kiss slowly burnt out and left them in a gentle and quiet afterglow. Recalling the night caused the barmaid a feeling of flusteredness, partly irritation because of her not entirely sober state but mostly happiness even though there was an important part she couldn't seem to remember. _Did he return her love confession?_ At this very moment the strong assumption that Freed wouldn't just do something like this without reason was what soothed her. If he didn't feel the same… then he would have stopped the moment she confessed it, right?

Mira had her eyes fixed on his handsome face, the slighty furrowed brows almost educing a soft chuckle because it seemed so typical for him. Carefully she brushed a few strands of his bangs out of his face and emitted a faint sigh, her heart racing and even more when the slight embrace around her tightened once more and she got pulled even closer. She was so certain that he would be flustered in the morning as well, especially if he woke up first and found her pressed up against him like she was but the way he kept her close, the way he had treated her all along… Perhaps, yes perhaps her hopes were justified.

But right now she tried not to think about anything else, wanting to indulge in these moments of bliss and in the warmth Freed's embrace gave her as she buried her face against his chest. They would talk in the morning… and while it turned out to be difficult to go back to sleep with so many feelings claiming her at once the rune mage's presence helped a lot and so did the sound of his heartbeat as she listened to it , eventually falling asleep with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

 **Link to the picture - cdart-carmendaniele =dot= tumblr =dot= com/post/153274868060/sorry-for-typing-errors-i-realized-it-too . Please give it a reblog if you have a tumblr account and like it!**


End file.
